


Acceptance

by Gonardo



Series: Won't Leave you Lonely [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Sadness, bottom barnes, some smut, top rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonardo/pseuds/Gonardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the day after, Steve is finally ready to let his emotions come to a head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

It was in the middle of night when Bucky cries silently. Tears dripping from his chin as he lay on his back. Steve lay on his chest, over his heart. Hand curled under his own chin. Bucky rubbed a hand up and down his back. Trying to comfort him. But he had to get it out of his system. He knew Steve well enough that if he seen him cry, he'd repress his own emotions just to focus on his friend's pain. He wouldn't do that. Couldn't. He would let Steve break down, if he needed to, and be there for him. He had loved Sarah, she was a gem. Steve had her steel. Not to mention features as well. 

It was early morning when he woke. The walls were thin and he could hear Steve start to break down. He found him slumped on the floor near the table. He crouched down behind him, holding him close. His own heart breaking in his chest. God this hurt, and was always the worst part. "She's not coming back Bucky, she's not coming back." He curls into a bigger ball. He always got up with her before she went off to work, and when she got sick he'd sit with her. She always enjoyed his company and Bucky's as well. Seeing them in the casket is one thing. But it was when you would go do something... Open the door and expect to smell something cooking, or hear their voice, only to remember they weren't there anymore. Bucky felt him shudder in his arms. "Breathe for me baby. Don't forget to breathe." He spoke to him in soft tones. 

Steve gasped out loud, fighting to breathe. "Come, now. Try to focus." He brought him to his chest, so he could feel his heart and lungs. How his heart would beat. Even though it was breaking. Lungs moving, filling with air. "Continue to focus and try to breathe." He brought an asthma cigarette. Brought it to Steve's lips. 

"Steve will you be okay if I leave you alone for a little bit? I will be right back." He had cleaned his pants as best he could, and washed his shirt. He folds his coat and vest over his arm. And pockets his tie. Steve woodenly nods. He hated leaving him here, but he thought it best to get clean clothes and bring them back. He left some here, but sadly they were too tight. "Don't do anything stupid." He waits for a reply but gets none. He knew Steve could use time alone, but it still stung walking out the door.  
_______________  
Steve managed to pick himself off the floor. Sadly, he wasn't hungry even though his stomach burned with emptiness, there was no food. Bucky and he finished the beans the night before. The spare money went for the medical bills, then for the burial. He sat at the table, head in his hand. Lost in thought. Bucky walks in with food. Steve barely acknowledges him. Bucky cooks up the eggs and butters the bread. Lays a plate in front of Steve. He pushes it back. "Please, for me?"

Steve glares at him, with anger and resentment. Bucky shuffles back. He has never looked at him like that. He swallows. "Fine, at least you know it's there." He walks over to the couch and eats in silence. The air tense. After he's finishes he cleans up after himself. Sense movement behind him. Bucky turns his head around to Steve shift in his seat, guilty. 

"I'm sorry Buck."

"No need to apologize to me."

"I have to. Please. I get these mood swings sometimes. They come and go. But when something like this happens, they get worse."

"Okay. I will know that it's not pointed at me..." He doesn't need to say 'the next time' but it's there anyway. Steve sighs. 

"What is it buddy?"

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Always." Bucky replies.

Steve felt numb. As quick as the anger or sadness came, it went as well. His limbs felt heavy. "Can you...feed me?" Bucky raises his brow. "You know, fork up some eggs and bring them to my mouth..." Bucky comes near. Scraping his chair across the floor. 

"Sure bud." He gives a sad smile. If it meant he would eat, he'd do it. He picks up the fork and holds it out just past Steve's lips. He leans forward slightly and opens his mouth so the fork could enter. He closes his eyes as the eggs land on his tongue. He usually made his eggs more fluffy while Bucky burned his. But these were fluffy and just brown enough. Clearly Bucky as paid attention to his style of cooking. The fork slides from his lips to scrap onto the plate to pick up more eggs.

They repeat the process until the plate is clean. He then feeds him some bread and tips the glass for him to drink. Watches as the Adam's apple bobs. "You good?"

"Yes. Could we sit on the couch?"

"Sure thing." He let Steve climb onto his lap. Puts his arm around his shoulders and hugs him close. Mouths at his ear. Holds him close as he drifts off to sleep. He did keep him up last night. Talking and touching.  
______________  
Bucky walks out of the bathroom after washing his face. Steve is waiting for him. Eyes shining brightly. "Can I? Can I be inside you Buck?"

Bucky's eye brows raise. "Sure, if that's what you want..."

"It is..." Bucky strips to see Steve do the same. He gets out the Vaseline to have it ready. Bucky kneels onto the bed. Breathes in deeply as he feels his cheeks being spread. Moans as Steve laps at his rim. It felt so damned good. He tells him so.

"Stevie, that's so good." He moans louder as Steve pulls back to insert a finger. Steve watches as it disappears into Bucky's tiny hole. He moves it in and out. Watches as Bucky and that great ass, wriggle and decides to add another finger. "Yes, like that. Ah..." Steve keeps it up until Bucky is near sobbing. "Another finger... Yes Stevie, so good!" Bucks his hips when Steve is now lined behind him. Feels himself being spread by the tip of Steve's dick. He fists the sheets. He enters him slowly. Pants as he feels himself being filled up. He knows what Steve needs and gives it to him. 

Steve is covered with sweat but he can't stop now. He takes solace in Bucky's body. Steve reaches around to take his lover's cock into his hands and stroke it. Pre-cum beads out and Bucky moans. Steve bows his head over Bucky's back and pants heavily. "I'm close. Can I cum on you?"

"Yes..." He breathes. Bucky takes himself in hand as Steve pulls out gently. Marking his back with shot after shot of cum. "Mark me, I'm yours." He pants. 

"Your turn Bucky." He watches as Bucky streaks cum across the sheets. Moaning, lost in pleasure. When he turns, tears are pooling in his eyes. Steve launches himself into his arms. They hold each other as they break down once more...  
______________  
Later that night Bucky lets Steve ride out his waining frustration on his hard cock. Watching him tilt his head back. Moan softly as pleasure spiked through him. His prostate being stimulated. "Help me cum..." He whines and Bucky does just that. Stroking him into completion. Moaning softly as it paints his stomach. He pulls out and paints his own stomach and watches as it mixes with Steve's semen. Lets Steve fall over him. Hugs him close and kisses him deeply. 

"Let's wash up."

"Do you love me?" Steve asks. 

"Of course I do Stevie." 

"Tell me please?"

"I love you Steven Grant Rogers." His friend sighs and drifts off to sleep. Bucky would just have to wait to wash the now drying seed from his body...


End file.
